Yo te voy a amar
by Ayacchi
Summary: Ginny encuentra una carta de Draco ^^ Muy triste... (lo mio no son los summaries!!) R&R please!!!


**"Yo Te Voy A Amar"**  
  
  


- ¿Señorita Weasley?

Ginny abrió los ojos. Lentamente se levantó de la cama, y se dirigió hacia el espejo de la habitación. Se miró en él: tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, debido a las noches que había pasado llorando.

"No hay derecho... esto no puede ser verdad..."

- ¿Señorita Weasley?

Ginny abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, dejando entrar a una mujer joven, más o menos de la edad de Ginny, con el cabello largo y rubio. Sus ojos también estaban enrojecidos.

- Señorita Weasley... – dijo la joven – He estado... como usted me dijo... ya sabe...

- Sí, Christina – la interrumpió Ginny, tristemente.

- Sólo quería decirle que he encontrado esto en uno de los cajones – dijo, largando el brazo, dejando ver un sobre.

Ginny lo miró, incrédula.

- ¿Qué hacía un sobre...?

- Es para usted, señorita... Supongo que...

Christina pareció indecisa. Se mordió el labio inferior y, dejando el sobre en una mesa, se apresuró a salir de la habitación, murmurando un "He de seguir trabajando, disculpe".

Ginny se acercó lentamente a la carta, como si tuviese miedo del contenido de ésta. Al fin, la tomó en sus manos. Sin mirarla se sentó en la cama de nuevo, cerrando los ojos, respirando profundamente. Sus manos se dispusieron a abrir la carta, y más lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos ya cansados.

Ginny no pudo contener las lágrimas al ver una vez más aquella escritura, la que tantas alegrías le había traído. La misma que una vez la sorprendió, incluso la asustó. Comenzó a leer.

"Querida Ginny;

Aquí estamos, una vez más. Como al principio, ¿recuerdas?

Siento mucho hacerte pasar por esto, pero sólo quiero que sepas lo mucho que significas para mí. Espero que no lo estés pasando mal.

¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la primera vez? ¿En la primera carta? Para mí es como si fuese ayer. Todo está tan claro en mi memoria... No me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice o dije. Ni de aquella cachetada que me diste. Supongo que debía ser así.

Fue divertido llevarlo en secreto, pero mejor fue el día en el que Potter se enteró. Supongo que pensaría que te pasarías toda la vida suspirando por él"

"¿Cómo podría suspirar por él estando tú alrededor?", pensó Ginny, suspirando, sonriendo mientras más lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro.

"Cuando terminamos Hogwarts... no sabía cómo proponértelo. Seguro que a mi padre le habría dado un ataque si llega a enterarse.

Lo único que aún me duele es eso: haber tenido que vivir un secreto constante, ocultándoselo a mucha gente, todo para que no hablasen mal de nosotros. Me habría dado igual si no hubieses sido tú: ya te dije que no quería que te pasara nada malo, que siempre te protegería y que estaría a tu lado. Nunca estarías sola mientras aún me quedase aliento...

Siento de veras no haberlo cumplido..."

- Idiota – murmuró Ginny, sin dejar de llorar – Quién te ha dicho que no lo has hecho...

"Te prometí que estaría allí siempre que me necesitaras, que no te faltaría nada. Te juré que no te abandonaría. Y mira ahora. No he sabido cumplirlo, y estás sufriendo por mi culpa. Seguro que estás llorando.

Ginny, por favor, no llores por mí. No lo merezco."

- Si estuvieras aquí te pegaría... y te abrazaría, y te besaría...

"Sé que debería haberte hecho caso cuando me dijiste que no fuese, que no me enfrentase a él. Pero no podía dejar que me avasallara. Me duele pensar que habría sido de otra manera si te hubiese escuchado, si hubiese aceptado tu consejo".

- ¿Señorita Weasley? – interrumpió una voz.

Ginny alzó la vista, con los ojos empañados de lágrimas.

- Es la señora Malfoy – dijo la misma chica de antes – Quiere hablar con usted.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe ella? – preguntó Ginny, secándose las lágrimas.

- Supongo que alguien se lo habrá dicho, señorita. De todas formas se habría enterado tarde o temprano.

- Dile que no puedo bajar.

- Pero...

- No quiero bajar, Christina. No creo que tenga fuerzas para enfrentarme a ella. No ahora que el dolor es tan reciente...

- Pero usted no tuvo la culpa...

- Eso no lo sabremos. No sabemos por qué él fue allí.

- ¡Señorita! ¡Él fue por defenderla!

- Entonces sí que fue culpa mía.

Christina la miró con una expresión triste en el rostro. No sabía qué contestar, por lo que sonrió levemente y abandonó la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Ginny observó la carta lentamente. No podía soportar la idea de que Draco se culpase de todo. Él no era el culpable. Ni mucho menos. Él era sólo una víctima más.

"Si te hubiese hecho caso, ahora mismo estaría a tu lado. Porque, si estás leyendo esto, es porque ha sucedido lo inevitable.

Pero, aunque creo que ya lo sabes, no quiero marcharme sin decírtelo... una vez más".

Ginny cerró los ojos, apretando el papel contra su pecho, fuertemente, sonriendo.

_*FlashBack*_

- ¿Ginny?

- ¿Draco?

- Un día precioso, ¿no crees?

Ginny rió graciosamente. Estaban en el campo, en medio de la nada, como el chico había dicho.

- Nadie podrá encontrarnos aquí.

- ¿Nadie? – preguntó Ginny, recogiéndose el cabello.

- Nadie – contestó él, impidiendo que la chica se hiciese una cola. – Me gusta más tu pelo suelto.

- ¿Sí?

- De verdad.

- Entonces lo dejaré así...

- Mejor...

_*Fin FlashBack*_

"Siempre te he querido, Ginny. Siempre. Recuerdo cuando solía insultar a tu hermano y a sus amigos. ¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué no a ti? Supongo que sí... claro que lo hiciste. Creo que es más que evidente.

Siempre, y nunca dejaré de hacerlo. Incluso ahora. Siempre estaré ahí contigo, Ginny, a tu lado. Te abrazaré cuando necesites un abrazo; te besaré cuando necesites amor... Nunca te dejaré sola, Ginny. Sabes que no soy capaz de ello.

Puede que no me veas,  pero eso no significará que no esté junto a ti. Juré protegerte hasta el fin de mis días, y antes de que éste llegara, juré seguir haciéndolo. Y no voy a faltar a mi palabra".

*_Flashback*_

- Ginny...

- Dime.

Draco bajó la vista, introdujo su mano en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones negros, y extrajo algo de su interior, dudoso, pero sonriendo ligeramente.

- Cierra los ojos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tú sólo ciérralos...

Ginny hizo caso y cerró sus ojos lentamente, mientras sentía la mano de Draco tomar la suya dulcemente. Sintió algo frío deslizándose por uno de sus dedos. Abrió los ojos sin que él dijese nada, y vio un anillo dorado en su dedo. Ella lo miró, con lágrimas en los ojos, y no pudo sino abrazarse al chico, mientras éste le acariciaba el pelo tiernamente.

*_Fin Flashback*_

"Si estás leyendo esta carta... sí, es porque habré muerto a manos de él... pero no quiero que llores. Por favor, no malgastes lágrimas en mí. No quiero que tus lindos ojos se estropeen. Aunque recuerdo lo hermosos que se veían...

Sólo quiero que sepas que cada vez que cierres los ojos, yo estaré allí. Cada mañana al levantarte, y cada noche antes de dormir. Porque ni la muerte conseguirá cambiar lo que siento por ti.

Te quiero, Ginny. Siempre te querré".

*          *          *

Bueno... la verdad es que aún estoy llorando, así que no sé qué decir... *lol* El caso es que tenía ganas de hacer un Draco/Ginny, y de hacer uno triste, pero joder, es que para mí que me ha salido demasiado triste... *Ginger llora*

El caso es que espero que os guste ^^ Y bueno, se lo dedico a mi Isilme, aunque a ella le va más el Harry/Draco *lol* Y estoy viendo q me va a obligar a hacer uno ¬¬ Y tambien se lo dedico a Polgara, xq a ella no le gusta Draco *lol* (ironía)

Bueno pues, espero que os guste ^^ **R&R**** PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!**

_GiNgEr__ WeAsLeY xx___


End file.
